


It Happened One Afternoon

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sam wasn't sure if he was more impressed with himself for getting a booty call on a Thursday afternoon or concerned with the state of the city if Maria Hill was in town.





	It Happened One Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Thank you, A, for beta reading!

_You home? I'm in the neighborhood_

Sam read the text twice, not sure if he was more impressed with himself for getting a booty call in the middle of a Thursday afternoon, or concerned with the state of the city if Maria Hill was in the neighborhood. If she was coming over, the city couldn't be in that bad of a shape.

He sent back a quick affirmative text, making it very clear that she should definitely come over, and then went to take a shower. He was pulling on clean pair of gym shorts when the doorbell rang. That was quick. There was no way she'd been in downtown DC when she sent the text.

"Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were in the neighborhood," Sam said as he opened the door. He hadn't bothered with a shirt, since he'd probably be taking it right back off in a few minutes. "You look..."

"What? You're not allured by my sexy pantsuit?" Maria held her hands out to her sides, showing off the dark grey suit and white button-down shirt. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and there were faint circles under her eyes.

He grinned. It was silly, but it was kind of doing it for him. Or maybe he was already imagining getting her out of it. "I was about to say you look like you've been bored all day."

"Oh, no, I've been bored all week. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, obviously." Sam stepped back and let her into the house. She was already shrugging out of her jacket by the time he turned around. "You've been in town all week?"

Maria smiled a bit sheepishly as she leaned against the couch to unzip her boots. "I've been ridiculously busy.. Meetings, briefings...."

"Debriefings?" Sam suggested, raising an eyebrow.

She left the boots in a pile and moved into his space, actually causing him to take a step back. She rested a warm hand on his chest. "That's why I came to you." Snaking her hand around the back of his neck, she pulled him closer for a kiss.

Sam groaned into her mouth. He'd always had a thing for women who were capable of kicking his ass, and Maria was no exception. His hands came to rest at her hips as she maneuvered him backwards toward the bedroom.

They hadn't really discussed the sex arrangement. It was something that had just started _happening_. Sam's life had gone through a lot of changes in the last year, but spending an hour or sometimes even the whole night with Maria when they crossed paths was unexpected and great.

Maybe becoming friends with Captain freaking America should have been number one on Sam's list of interesting, crazy things, but as long as Maria's mouth was on him, Steve was the furthest thing from his mind.

Maria shoved him against the open bedroom door, which slammed against the wall behind it. She pulled back just far enough to pull open the button her pants and shimmy out of them. Beneath the wrinkled shirttails of her button-down she wore a pair of pink lacy underwear. Sam slipped a finger beneath the waistband and pulled it away from her skin.

"I like these," Sam said, tugging the underwear down an inch.

"Yeah? How about you take 'em off, then?" She smirked up at him and leaned in closer to nip at his jaw.

He grinned back at her, and while he kept pulling down her panties, he made the movement as tortuously slow as he could mange. "I've seen your underwear before, Hill, and this isn't your style. You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

"I like lace," Maria replied almost indignantly. "I like it better on the floor."

"You're in such a hurry," Sam said, and gently pushed his hips forward make her take a step back. She took the hint and pulled away to flop backward onto the bed. She reached up and pulled out the tie holding up her bun and shook out her hair. Curls fell down around her face as she bit down on her lower lip and spread her legs.

Sam growled from the back of his throat as he climbed on the bed and between her legs. He wasn't even fully hard yet, and his cock was already throbbing at the sight of her. He rubbed her face against the inside of her thigh and grinned as she shuddered. 

"I swear to god, Wilson, you better start fucking me right now."

He flashed his grin up toward her face as he reached up to finally take off the lacy underwear. Maria helpfully lifted her hips as he pulled them off, and he silently agreed that they looked better on the floor.

She spread her legs wider and he buried his face between them. His tongue quickly found her clit, and above him, Maria gasped softly, and she relaxed around him almost immediately. Her breath came out in a sigh of pure satisfaction.

Sam inhaled, breathing her in as he gently lapped at her clit, warming her up. Her hand came to rest on the back of his head her nails raked against his scalp. She was warmed up enough. He smiled to himself and picked up the pace.

Maria groaned and squeezed her legs together, holding him there. She fell backwards against the pillows, shifting her hips to essentially grind against his face.

He chuckled against her and lifted his head to kiss the crease of her thigh before slowly moving up her body. He popped open the lowest button on her shirt and brushed his lips against her stomach before moving on to the next button.

"Are you stopping? Maria asked. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at him wide-eyed. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her lower lip swollen from where she'd been biting on it.

Sam pointedly pulled open the next button on her shirt, leaving only two more to go. "I wasn't finished." He slid his hand inside her shirt, smooth along her ribs, and he smirked when she swelled toward him.

"Fuck this," she replied, and rolled them over until Sam was flat on his back. She rolled her hips over his, causing a moan to slip from Sam's throat. "You're too slow. Take off your shorts, I'm gonna get a condom. I swear, I think you do this on purpose."

"Do what?" Sam asked as he wriggled out of his shorts. 

Maria was leaning over the bedside table and sat back with a foil-wrapped condom in her hand. She'd tugged open the last two buttons on her shirt, revealing a lilac colored bra, also lined with lace. "Fool around until I have to move things forward. If you want me to boss you around, all you have to do is ask."

He laughed. It was closer to the truth that he wanted to admit. "I'll remember that."

She ran a finger, her touch feather-light, up the length of Sam's cock, and his whole body jerked. A shiver ran up his spine and if it was any possible to get harder, he did. She raised her eyebrow and shot him an amused smirk. "Maybe it is fun to be a tease."

"Don't be a dick," Sam said with a laugh. "I'm at your mercy."

"Yeah, you are." Maria winked at him and ripped open the foil package and rolled the condom onto him. Without anymore preamble, she easily sank onto his cock, and let out another satisfied sigh.

Sam sat up, carefully sliding a hand around her hip to hold her steady as he did, and pressed a kiss to her neck. She let out out a breathy moan at the contact, as her hand came to rest on Sam's shoulder, the pads of her fingers pressing into his skin.

It was all such a rush. An hour ago, Sam was running errands and out of nowhere his whole day was spun like a top. Maria Hill showed up out of nowhere specifically to fuck him in her open shirt and lacy underwear, and there was no way in hell he was going to take that for granted.

"Kiss me," Sam rasped, and it sounded an awful lot like begging.

Maria didn't miss that either. Her eyes lit up at his desperate tone, but instead of torturing him, she slid her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him. She took him deep, her tongue in his mouth, her hands holding him exactly where she wanted him as she continued to ride him.

Sam gasped into her mouth and pulled back. "We gotta -- or I'm going to come."

She laughed. "That was fast!"

"Do you _know_ how hot you are?"

At that, she hesitated for a moment, but it didn't last for long. She grabbed his hand to press it between her legs. "Make me come first."

He was going to reply, but all he managed was a strangled noise. He knew she was wet, but he loved the way his finger moved easily over her clit, and how her hips jerked in response.

"Fuck, Sam. Fuck _me_." She scratched her nails across the back of his neck, which didn't much for bringing him back from the edge, but he held on. He'd never hear the end of it he blew his load when he was supposed to be making her come first.

"I'm trying," he replied breathlessly.

Maria laughed and kissed the side of his face. "I'm really glad I came over."

"Me too."

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but no words came out. Her eyelids fluttered shut and everything tensed around Sam as she came. There was no screaming, no theatrics, just silence. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder and panted as she rolled through the orgasm.

Sam groaned. He wanted to make a remark about her coming quickly, but instead, he buried his face in the crook of her neck and followed her lead. 

"That's right," Maria murmured against his temple, encouraging his orgasm, even though he hardly needed it at this point.

He choked out a laugh, then relaxed against the headboard as she climbed off of him. He was still a little dazed, but said, "We can go again in a few, if you want."

Maria nodded and flopped down next to him. She tilted her head toward her shirt and sniffed it, before pulling it off and shucking it into a corner. "That smells like sex."

"You can borrow one of my mine," Sam replied absently, as he carefully removed the condom. He tied it off and tossed it in the trash can under his nightstand. He glanced over at her and grinned. "But you've gotta bring it back."

"I can do that." She stared up at the ceiling for a few seconds, her fingers drumming atop her sternum. "I thought about you during the week, you know."

Sam blinked, before remembering their conversation before the sex. He tried to keep his expression neutral because she was clearly going somewhere with this. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She turned onto her side and propped her head up on the heel of her hand. "I wanted to text and then I thought I should save it until I was really stressed out. Because I knew this week was going to stress me out."

"Look, Hill, I know I'm a special occasion, but you can treat yourself all week."

She laughed. "So, where exactly is the line between fooling around for five days straight and... dating?"

Sam took a slow breath. Dating probably meant they saw each other more than once every couple of months and texted more often than when they were arranging a hookup, but they were adults. They could handle that, if that's what they wanted to do.

"You want to date me?" he asked with a cheeky grin. He couldn't help teasing her a little bit.

Maria shrugged with one shoulder. "I've been thinking about it."

"And you've been thinking about this all week, right?"

"All week." 

Sam bobbed his head in a nod. "How long are you in town for?"

"Work wraps up tomorrow, but I can stay through Monday." She chewed on her lower lip, which she had to know drove Sam crazy. It was everything he could do not to kiss her again, maybe bite that lip for her.

"Stay," he said finally. "If we figure out we can't stand each other for more than a few hours, then we'll know, and at least the sex will be good in the meantime."

Maria laughed, her head kicking back a little as her hair fell over her shoulder. "Good strategy."

"I think you're a good bet," Sam replied, and leaned in for that kiss.


End file.
